


The Cell

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Underdwellers episode drabble. Frowning, the Sewer King sat in a small cell.





	The Cell

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, the Sewer King sat in a small cell. His head was on his knees as he held them together. *That evil bat! He caused me distress after he harmed my beautiful pets. Yes. Yes.* 

Shrill sounds from the other prisoners caused the Sewer King to wince. He remembered using sewer alligators to attack Batman recently.   
He also remembered disciplining orphans in the sewer if they caused him distress. His frown returned as he recalled Batman having him arrested for child abuse and neglect. 

''The perfect place for you,'' Batman said. 

Frowning, the Sewer King remained in the animal shelter.

 

THE END


End file.
